


Sick Day

by luvstoriesatstoplights



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvstoriesatstoplights/pseuds/luvstoriesatstoplights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicholas is ill. Danny has to run interference.</p><p>(American spellings. Sry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

“You’re sick!”

“I am not!”

“Nich’las!” Danny admonished, waving the thermometer in front of his face. “Thir’y nine point five?! Much higher an’ the in’ernet says you’ll get brain damage!” You’re lucky I’m not calling the doctor right now!”

“Don’t believe everything you read on the internet.” Nicholas crossed his arms and huffed, looking as put-out as he could, laying there in bed in his pyjamas that Danny wouldn’t let him change out of.

The sergeant gave a withering glare.

Nicholas's eyebrows crawled up his forehead against his will. “Okay, maybe I’m a little sick…but that’s no reason to miss work!”

“The hell it isn’t! You said yerself: if someone is ill they shouldn’t come in and spread it around.”

“I’ll wash my hands a lot! Come on!”

Danny stood up from his partner’s bed and flipped open his phone, pressing his speed dial setting for the station. When a voice answered on the other end (obviously Doris) Danny easily swatted away Nicholas’s weakened attempt to snatch the phone. 

“Sandford Police.”

Official tone. “This is Sergeant Butterman reporting in for Inspector Angel. ‘Ee’s not feeling well and won’t be in today.”

“’Ello Danny. The Chief still under the weather, then?”

“Got a fever of almost thir'y nine-five. He-…Leggo, Nichl’as!...YES, I’m serious!...No! If you’ don’t then I won’t- -. Ow! Leggo the phone, Nich’las! Oof--”

The Inspector’s hoarse voice. “Doris, I’ll be- -”

“You will not! Yu’r gonna stay in bed an’ get bett’r! You will, too!...Doris?? Doris, if ‘ee manages to sneak in, you send ‘im home, right?”

Doris couldn’t help but smile at the kerfuffle going on at the other end of the line. “Don’t worry, Danny. If ‘ee comes in, I’ll sic the Andes on him and have them drive him straight home again with a stop at Boots for some castor oil.”

From the other end: “D’ya hear that?....’ang on, Doris. I’m putting you on speaker…Now say it again.”

Doris managed to repeat her last line without laughing in the phone, only this time the Andes had managed to wander into the room just in time. The two detectives looked at each other in a conspiratory manner and leaned in over Doris’s shoulders. 

“At’s right, Nicholarse. I ‘ear that castor oil stuff’s a bit ‘ard to swallow. ”

“Very ’ard to swallow.”

“As a matt'r of fact, let ‘im come in. I bet Andy and me could get ‘im cured in no time.”

“No time at all!”

On the other end they could hear that Danny had won the argument as Nicholas collapsed into a coughing fit. 

The sergeant’s voice again. “Thank you, Doris. I’ll see you in a few.”

“No problem, Danny.”

The phone should have shut off at that point, but sound continued to emanate from the other end. Apparently, Danny had not switched it off properly. Doris watched the Andes exit, headed for their office. She took the phone off speaker and surreptitiously continued to listen…

“Danny! (Cough, cough) - - It’s important that I - -(cough, cough, hack)”

“Nich’las…” Danny said gently as the Inspector’s coughing subsided and the bedsprings creaked under his weight. “Wot’s important is that you get bett’r now so you can do yer job later. It’ll all be there when you get back, promise.” 

“But - -”

“No Butts. Not even mine.”

Nicholas sighed – as far as possible, which unleashed another bout of coughing. When it subsided, the bedsprings creaked again, indicating that Danny had gotten up. The rustling sound of covers being arranged and pillows fluffed came through the line.

“Hey. You know I love you, yeah? And you can call me on my cell if you need anythin’, awroit?”

“All right.”

The sound of a tiny smooch came through the line before the phone switched off.

Doris hung up her end, smiling.


End file.
